charmed witchcraft & hybrids
by lord hunter 20
Summary: season eight, begins episode 1, pairings Harry/Piper


Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or charmed pairings Harry/Piper/Paige/Billie

Summary season 8 EP1

Harry had been watching the charmed ones for a few days, occasionally vanquishing a demon when he got bored.

He was currently invisible, outside the manor at night, the charmed ones where in the attic talking to grams when he sensed. a group of demons shimmer in to the manor as victor came down the stairs "hello, victor" said the demon "now, are you sure you don't want to sell?" victor and the demon stared at each other for a second the demon smiled for a second then the door crashed opened they turned and saw a girl standing at the door way dressed in black "who are you?" asked another demon.

piper, Paige phoebe were upstairs when they heard a crash "that doesn't sound good" said Paige "no it doesn't" replied piper the sisters ran to the door "thank you for coming," Paige said to grams and ran after them, they came down stairs when victor rushed up "thank her for me, will you" he said "What," said piper "who" said Paige and turned to see a demon fly into the wall and was vanquished, "where did she came from" asked phoebe, they saw a girl dressed in black as a demon threw a fire ball at her but suddenly someone shimmered between the girl and fire ball he waved his hand

And the fire ball went back at the surprised demon vanquishing him, the guy turned to the girl "be carful" then the leader demon got up was about to throw a fire ball "behind you" yelled Paige.

The girl turned and threw her knife at him but he flamed away she summoned her knife back put it in her sheath on her thigh and looked at the sisters "thanks" and ran off, "show off" said piper they turned to the guy who smiled and nodded "charmed ones" and shimmered. "Well, she can't be all bad, she said 'thank you'." Paige said "we don't know what she is, she didn't stick around long enough for us to ask" piper replied, "and she didn't care that we saw her use her powers" "because she was probable tracking the demon, but what about the guy," asked Paige "who was he," "don't know" Piper said "but why did, he help?" Paige answered "maybe he was tracking the leader" "well, what ever there doing we can worry about that later," said Piper "first they came for dad, so he is first priority."

A couple of hours later Piper and Paige were home they had dealt with the demons and now they were both home, Phoebe had gone somewhere, Piper and Paige were in the kitchen, "well that takes care of that problem" said Piper "hmm" said Paige "now we don't have to worry about demons going after dad" said Piper "yes that was well thought of" said a voice, Paige and Piper spun around and saw the guy from before "hello Piper, Paige" he said "don't worry I'm here to help, I'm not here to hurt you" "what do you want" Piper asked "and why would a demon help us" "I'm not a demon, and I'm here to help, to help you find out the truth, "and what's that demon" piper asked, "again, not a demon," looking at both sisters, "I'm something similar to what you've have seen before, but I am on your side Piper, Paige, I'm here to help scouts honor" he said with a grin "give this to Leo when he's not busy, he's upstairs" throwing Piper a piece of paper "and when you need me, **when ever you** **need** me just call my name Harry and I'll be there, and ill be here to help, okay" "okay" said Piper still not trusting him fully "why are you here to help" asked Paige "wait and see you'll find out soon, remember call me when you need me" and shimmered, "well that was interesting, he was sexy too" said Paige, "Paige!" said Piper "what he's not a demon" Piper looked at her sister "we don't know what he is," "well lets find out shall we" Paige grabbed her hand "attic come on!" and dragged her up the stairs

They got to the attic they went to the book of shadows "Leo!" Piper called "Leo, attic" Leo came into the attic "what?" Piper handed him the piece of paper Leo looked at it "not much, but it does look familiar" he said "a guy gave it to piper" said Paige "I'm sure I've seen it before" he said studying the symbol, "Leo! Piper any one home" yelled Phoebe "up here Phoebe" called Piper "In the attic" Phoebe came into the attic "what's up" Phoebe asked wondering why they were in the attic "the guy from tonight came back and talked to me and Paige" said Piper "not a demon, he came to warn us" said Paige "well I hope he's not a demon he was good looking, and hot" "what" said Phoebe "he said something was coming and he would help" Piper said "what he's a witch then" phoebe asked "we don't know but Harry gave piper a piece of paper, with a symbol on it, Leo thinks its familiar" Paige said "Harry, who's Harry" Phoebe asked "that his name" Paige replied "hmm, sounds human to me" Phoebe said "you don't get demons with human names" "so what do we do then" Paige asked "nothing right now" piper said "we wait, but well search through the book see if anything is in there" "well if any needs me I'll be in my room" said Phoebe and left Leo following her Piper turned to the book thinking about the guy she hoped he wasn't a demon and was here to help, he was gorgeous and sexy, and handsome she thought, Piper get a hold of your self you're a married woman she mentally berated her-self, she look trough the pages "what's up Piper" Paige asked Piper looked up at her sister "just thinking" Piper replied "about what" Paige asked her "something Harry said" Piper said, Paige smiled "so its Harry is it, no is okay, he is very good looking" said Paige, piper looked at her "Paige I'm married, he may be good looking" Paige looked at her and smiled "hey you can look, nothing wrong with that" piper looked at her then back at the book, she glanced at her wedding rings, for a second, then continued searching.

Meanwhile Wyatt's room, Wyatt laid in his crib, when he looked up, at nothing, when the air shimmered slightly as Harry became visible Harry smiled at Wyatt, Wyatt smiled at him and raised his hands waving, "hey little buddy, how you been, knew you'd sense me" Harry said, kneeling beside the crib, he spent a few minutes playing with Wyatt and Chris, thinking about Piper and Paige, soon Piper would discover the truth, meanwhile Phoebes room, Phoebe was on her bed as Leo kissed her, his hand massaging her exposed breast, Phoebes hand undid his zip, "Phoebe, Piper and Paige are up stairs" Leo said, "we'll be quiet" Phoebe said to her lover, they got undressed and under the covers and made love.


End file.
